Electronic devices, and in particular portable media devices may include several input mechanisms for users to access or control device functions or operations. For example, some electronic devices may include keys or buttons that a user may press to provide an input (e.g., keys from a keyboard, or a selection button). As another example, some electronic devices may include touch-sensitive surfaces operative to detect inputs provided by a user (e.g., a capacitive touch screen or touch pad, or a pressure pad).
In some embodiments, electronic devices may include one or more sensors for detecting characteristics of the electronic device or of the surroundings of the electronic device. For example, an electronic device may include a GPS or other location detection sensor operative to detect the location of the electronic device. As another example, an electronic device may include an accelerometer, gyroscope, or other motion sensor or motion sensing component operative to detect the orientation of the electronic device. The electronic device may be operative to automatically perform particular operations based on sensor outputs reflecting the position or orientation of the device (e.g., switch a display to portrait or landscape mode, or provide an indication of resources available in the vicinity of the user).